


booby trapped

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Do you like that, Satsuki?” he asked quietly, mouthing along her neck.“Don’t be mean,” she whined with a giggle. “You know I do.”





	booby trapped

**Author's Note:**

> uncreative title squad where u at

Satsuki ground her hips down against his, moaning softly against his lips. He slipped his hands beneath the hem of her shirt, settling on her hips and tugging her even closer.

“Dai-chan,” she gasped as he moved down from her mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking just below her ear. He chuckled.

“Do you like that, Satsuki?” he asked quietly, mouthing along her neck.

“Don’t be mean,” she whined with a giggle. “You know I do.”

She pulled back, hands fumbling with the hem of her shirt, and she tugged it over her head, exposing pink lace and flushed skin. Daiki took the opportunity to tear his own shirt open, buttons popping off and stitches ripping. He swore under his breath.

“I liked that shirt, too,” he grumbled, shrugging it off and tossing it to the side.

Satsuki giggled again. “Don’t worry, Dai-chan, I’ll fix it for you later.”

She moved in, pressing their skin together, and Daiki returned to his ministrations against her neck. She sighed in pleasure, combing a hand through his hair and sliding her other hand into his jeans.

He groaned quietly as she rubbed against his cock, and he kissed her hungrily, hot mouths moving in unison, tongues and teeth and love.

He reached around behind her, fumbling with the clasp of her bra as she continued to palm at him through his boxers. Swearing under his breath, he struggled with it, trying to figure out how the hell to release the clasp without being able to see what he was doing.

“Shit,” he said suddenly as he realized that one of the straps was tangled around his hand. “Satsuki, I’m fucking stuck.”

“What?” she asked, both confused and amused.

“I’m stuck in your fucking bra,” he growled, giving his hand a tug. “Fuck!!”

His finger twisted as he yanked it free, and he heard an ominous crack. Not a moment later, all he could think about was the pain. He let out a furious shout, cradling it to his chest.

“Dai-chan, are you okay?!” Satsuki demanded, playful attitude gone. “Here, let me see.”

He reluctantly let her take hold of his hand, and hissed as she examined the finger that was definitely not supposed to bend like that.

“The actual fuck,” he deadpanned, staring at it in disbelief. 

“I—” Satsuki was just as confused as she stared at it as well. “Dai-chan, I think you just broke your finger.”

“No shit,” he snapped, but there was no heat to his words. “Satsuki, I just broke my finger on your fucking bra.”

“I guess we’re going to the hospital,” she said, unable to hold back a snort. “Honestly, how did you do that?”

“I don’t know!” he insisted, scowling. 

She laughed again. “What are we going to tell the doctors?”

He groaned, falling backwards onto the bed. “God, anything but the truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
